Pent House Administration Building management and security offices computers
The following computers are found in the management offices and security office of the Administration building of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility ("Pent House"), a location featured in the expansion A Criminal Past for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The management and security offices are located on the third level of the building. For computers located on the first and second levels, see the lobby and administration computers. Dylan Jakobi's computer The computer is located in room 303 and has a security rating of 1. Parole hearing request T. Zenga From: Claudia Tanners external To: Dylan Jakobi FAO Case Manager The requested PAROLE HEARING for THEODORE ZENGA has been REVIEWED and REJECTED. This is Mr. Zenga's final request for this calendar year. Note: Based on our file, Zenga has an extremely high risk of reoffending, and has shown no signs of rehabilitation. Future parole requests will not be considered. Claudia Tanners Administration Clerk Arizona State Parole Board Parole hearing request S. Heath From: Corey Conway external To: Dylan Jakobi FAO Case Manager The requested PAROLE HEARING for SMITH HEATH has been REVIEWED and ACCEPTED. Please fill out the Form "PRL 001-A" and send it to your Staff Parole Officer or this email ASAP. Parole hearings are booked on a "first come, first served" basis. Typical wait time is 1-3 weeks. Corey Conway Administration Clerk Arizona State Parole Board Dishwashers From: Michael D. Rhowsay To: All employees REMINDER Please take note that for hygienic reasons and allergies, it is forbidden to leave dirty utensils on any Cafeteria countertops or inside sinks. Dirty utensils should be rinsed and placed inside the dishwasher. If they are full or already on, it is your responsibility to clean and store them inside the utensil drawer, especially during the weekends. When the dishwashers are running, there's a sign on the door to remind you! PLEASE AVOID PUTTING THE DISHES INSIDE THE DISHWASHER AFTER THE WASHING CYCLE. Think about your colleagues... Help us keeping our work environment clean. Michael D. Rhowsay Operations Manager Jacob Jimenez's computer The computer is located in room 302 and is unlocked. Orion insta-messaging autosave From: Corrine Hibiki external To: Jacob Jimenez This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: ------------------------------------------------- >'Jacob Jimenez': So, your mom. >'Corrine Hibiki': ??? >'Jacob Jimenez': She really really think it'd be safer to live with us. >'Corrine Hibiki': I know. I'll talk to her. She's still traumatized by the Incident. >'Jacob Jimenez': Fuck >'Jacob Jimenez': The alarm went off. >'Corrine Hibiki': Doesn't it go off all the time? >'Jacob Jimenez': We've got trouble. Riot.gottago >'Corrine Hibiki': riot? >'Corrine Hibiki': that sounds serious. Everything ok? >'Corrine Hibiki': hello? >'Corrine Hibiki': Hello? >'Corrine Hibiki': I'm getting worried. Let me know you're alright as soon as you ca.´n. >'Corrine Hibiki': Jakey? Empty beds From: Madalyn Besser To: Jacob Jimenez Can I get a report on how many empty beds we'll have over the next 90 days? With the recent number of accident and TVIs, it's hard to have a handle on it month to month. Perkins is pushing me for hard info. Madalyn Besser Assistant to The Warden Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility You are mine... again From: Ellen McGuire To: Jacob Jimenez Starting tomorrow, I get you for 2 hours every day for the next three weeks. The warden approved. I had to lie a little about being "overloaded." At least it'll give you a break. Ellen McGuire Inmate Scheduling Emily Figueroa's computer The computer is located in room 304 and is unlocked. Perjury charge From: Rosemary Humeweta external To: Emily Figueroa Dear Ms. Figueroa, Prescott division court ruled yesterday that Kyle Attica falsely denied having knowledge of Henry Willis' involvement in the murder of Kellyanne Barrow. The perjury discharge is going to add 3 years to Mr. Attica's sentence. His eligibility for parole will also have to be pushed back 3 years. Please process as soon as possible and update me when ready to proceed. Regards, Rosemary Humetewa Courtroom Clerk Prescott Division Courts RE: bank account? From: Tia Cornell external To: June Naydeen Shit, sorry. I was going to pay it back before you noticed but then things got complicated. I saw this change to invest in a new opportunity so I went in on it but then stuff happened. It didn't pan out like I hoped. Can we talk tonight? I feel like this is something I'd rather talk about than type about. - Tom REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: June Naydeen To: Tia Cornell Subject: Employee Transfer Hey, just chcked the joint account and noticed we're down a few thousand. It looks like a massive cash withdrawal was made. Was that you? It's a joint account, but I would've thought we'd discuss something that big? What's up? Emily Figueroa Law Clerk Top 10 of 2029 best places to work From: Patsy Perkins To: All employees Great work everyone! The U.S. Department of Corrections Again Ranks in Top 10 of 2029 Best Places to Work in the Federal Government. The Partnership for Public Service yesterday released the results of the 2029 Best Places to Work in the Federal Government rankings, and the U.S. Department of Corrections has once again ranked in the top 10, placing 3rd overall among the 19 large Federal agencies, and also ranked 3rd in effective leadership, strategic management, and support for diversity: The DoC leadership is very pleased the positive feedback from our employees keeps us in the top 10. The rankings measure federal employee satisfaction and commitment and are based on responses from more than 1,700,000 federal workers. Best Places to Work is the most comprehensive assessment of how federal employees perceive their jobs and agencies, providing insights into issues ranging from leadership to pay, to teamwork and work-life balance. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Barbara Narvaro's computer This computer is located in room 305 and is unlocked. R. Hessio basic parole application From: Olivia Castillo To: Barbara Narvaro Name: Richardo Hessio Gender: Male Birth year: 1996 Nationality: American Previous Residence(s): NYC, NY, Chicago, IL, and Los Angeles, CA Ethnicity: Hispanic Language(s) spoken: English Aliases: "Maestro" "Magic" Associates: Forrest Hills Crew, Latino Kings, 22 New Hyde First time applying for parole? NO (if "NO," please list previous applications) 2027 - PAROLE REJECTED (Moratorium on parole for augmented inmates was in effect) Crime(s): Second Degree Murder (1 Count) Previous Conviction(s)/Crime(s): None Sentence(s) - start year (s): 25 years - 2010 Time Served: 19 years Facilities: (2010-2028) California State Prison, Chatsworth (California) (2010-2028) California State Prison, Escondido (California) (2028-current) Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Infractions while incarcerated: 2 infractions (2011-Possession of Contraband, 2024-Possession of Contraband) Actions during the Aug Incident: R. Hessio killed a fellow inmate, (his cell mate, G. Jemma). Found not responsible. Notes/Comments: R. Hessio's rehabilitation and conduct record have been clean in the PTHCF. Records for CSPC and CSPE are not available here, but will be available at the parole hearing. Olivia Castillo Case Manager C. Vinera basic parole application From: Olivia Castillo To: Barbara Narvaro Name: Carlos Vinera Gender: Male Birth year: 1990 Nationality: American Previous Residence(s): Las Vegas, NV Ethnicity: Caucasian Language(s) spoken: English Aliases: N/A Associates: None First time applying for parole? Y (if "NO," please list previous applications) Crime(s): Statutory Rape (1 Count) Previous Conviction(s)/Crime(s): None Sentence(s) - start year (s): 12 years - 2019 Time Served: 10 years Facilities: (2019-2028) Junction Correctional Center (Nevada) (2028-current) Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility (Arizona) Infractions while incarcerated: NONE Actions during the Aug Incident: C. Vinera was locked in his cell and alone. Notes/Comments: C. Vinera's rehabilitation and conduct record have been clean in the PTHCF. Records show the same in JJCC. Olivia Castillo Case Manager Birthday From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees Good morning, On behalf of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility, we all would like to wish a happy birthday to Michael D. Rhowsay Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe Gencolo Receptionist Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Michael D. Rhowsay's computer This computer is located in room 306 and is unlocked. Tonight... From: Shannon Rhowsay To: Michael D. Rhowsay xoxoxo HB xoxoxo Shannon Rhowsay Correctional Officer Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility It's your birthday! From: Zoe Gencolo To: Michael D. Rhowsay Hey! Hey! Hey! It's your birthday! Happy! Happy! Happy! Birthday! Birthday! Birthday! How are WE celebrating? Obviously you're not available tonight. xoxoxo : Zoe Gencolo Receptionist RE: Happy Giving Birth Day! From: Theresa Rhowsay external To: Michael D. Rhowsay I was just about to send you a Birthday Greeting. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I forgot the pain a long time ago. Anyway, u r worth the pain. Love u so much and I will see if they have anymore of those socks left. If so, I'll buy them 7 send them to you. Enjoy your day. Another package came for you. I guess that is what u were waiting for?? Momma Theresa Rhowsay REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Michael D. Rhowsay To: Theresa Rhowsay Subject: Happy Giving Birth Day! Thanks for giving birth to me! I'm sure it was painful 31 years ago today, but hopefully I haven't hurt you that bad since. ;) I'm wearing the socks. Get me more striped ones. The other ones are not my favorite pattern. Michael D. Rhowsay Office Manager Happy birthday From: Thomas Stenger To: Michael D. Rhowsay Happy Birthday Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer Happy birthday!! From: Chris Fung To: Michael D. Rhowsay Hope you have a great day! Chris Fung Network Manager Madalyn has sent you an ecard From: ELECTROGREETINGCARDS To: Michael D. Rhowsay Hi Mike Rhowsay. Madalyn has sent you a card from ELECTROGREETINGCARDS. --VIEW THIS CARD-- Having trouble viewing your card? Click THIS LINK and type "MIKERHOWSAY" into the e-card search field. If this card went to your junk mail or bulk mail folder, please add this email to your address book. ELECTROGREETINGCARDS respects your privacy. If you have any questions please review our Privacy Policy and Terms of Service. To stop receiving mail from us CLICK HERE. Happy birthday, Mike! From: Kenneth Oakes To: Michael D. Rhowsay Bro. I think i txted th wrong person your happy birthday mssage. did you chang your numbr? man this stupid kyboard is fuckd. Stupid ky. Dammit >:( Knnth June Naydeen's computer This computer is located in room 305 and is unlocked. Budget From: Patsy Perkins To: June Naydeen June, Have you found anything yet? Year-end budget reviews are coming up, and I need to show the board we're running a tight ship. Karen's been doing an amazing job keeping things looking healthy so far but it's not going to last forever. Either we have a round of layoffs, (don't call them that on the books) or we bury a handful of salaries; sabbaticals, transfers, long-term injuries, anything. It would really help me out. Get back to me as soon as you can, thanks. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility RE: Employee Transfer From: Tia Cornell external To: June Naydeen Cool! I can't wait to start! How about next Monday? I have some things I need to tie up here with my family. Tia Cornell Nurse Yuma Correctional Facility REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: June Naydeen To: Tia Cornell Subject: Employee Transfer All of the paperwork related to your transfer has been approved. You just have to pick a start date and I'll get the ball rolling with scheduling transportation. (I wasn't lying when I said that we need you yesterday.) June Naydeen Human Resources Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Problem with another employee From: Alana Gutierrez To: June Naydeen Hello June, I'm having a problem with someone we work with. He's a CO. We had a thing, but I broke it off. Now, he won't stop harassing me. What can I do? Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Residence From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: June Naydeen I think we need to revisit our policy regarding the annual Christmas play. In previous years we've encouraged inmates to use the play as an opportunity for creativity and self-expression. Oversight has typically been minimal as inmates proved to us that they could comply with facility regulations and offer a final product that was tasteful (if uninspired). However, that was before Adrian Blair (B-213). As you may recall, Blair is a former theatre director whose last production was anything but forgettable - especially for the poor souls he cast as human props. I know Blair doesn't have access to his social augmentation in here. But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with giving him a stage. Dr. Suzanne Essel Clinical Director Olivia Castillo's computer This computer is located in room 304 is is unlocked. It's getting bad in Europe From: Malcolm Krak To: Olivia Castillo Hey Ol My brother just got out of the Czech Republic. They are rounding up all augmented people and forcing them to live in parts of Prague that are just for Augs. He slipped out before they started really cracking down. (I told you he's a lucky bastard). Have you checked in with your sister in London? I don't think the situation for anyone with augmentations is going to get better. Malcolm Parole hearing request D. Dutton From: Claudia Tanners external To: Olivia Castillo FAO Case Manager The requested PAROLE HEARING for DILLON DUTTON has been REVIEWED and REJECTED. This is Mr. Dutton's 1st request for this calendar year. He can apply again in 4 months. Note: His application had some glaring inconsistencies. Please review Mr. Dutton's words and his actual record. It seems like he left out several crimes he was convicted of. Claudia Tanners Administration Clerk Arizona State Parole Board Placement update - Christopher Brennick From: Conner Norrico To: Olivia Castillo Good news. I found a Community Corrections Center near Santa Monica, California that had an opening for Brennick. Looks like we won't have to shuffle the paperwork to delay his release after all. Conner Norrico Inmate Placement California State Department of Corrections Matthew Gilmartin's computer This computer is located in room 306 and is unlocked. File request From: Kelvin Yang To: Matthew Gilmartin Matthew, Thanks for the case file. I'm beginning to think Lauren might be right. Wallace in A-210 is just the latest experiencing psychological issues. He's exhibiting temporary episodes of believing he's twelve years old at summer camp. Lauren noted him talking about his mom and dad and how much he loves them which makes me think this is more likely a regression than a new event. According to the file, Wallace blamed the killing on the Incident but the court found him guilty of first degree pre-mediated. He had neural augs fitted to suppress his condition but now I'm starting to wonder. He was lucid and aware when he first arrived at the Pent House so, either he's trying to manipulate me, or the chip is causing psychological disorders. I'm going to dig deeper, see what I find. Kelvin Yang Clinical Psychologist B. McRonagahan commuted From: Alana Gutierrez To: Matthew Gilmartin Can you into this for me? I'm smelling bullshit. Inmate McRonagahan (Brian) is contesting his parole status. I did a prelim search of his file and it says he's got another two years to go but he's making a lot of noise that his eligibility was commuted by a judge in Greenlee County, AZ. He conveniently doesn't remember the judge's name. Who forgets the name of a judge who commutes a sentence? Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Social events schedule From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees To all employees, Here is a rundown of social events that will be happening next week. - - - - - Sunday Dinner: Make Your Own Pizza Night Meeting: Beer, Wine, & Cheese Tasting Movie (8pm): "The Flop House Gang" Comedy. 119 min ® Three nerdy friends are chased by the mafia because they saw a movie they weren't supposed to see. MetaMovie Score: 88% Monday Dinner: Vegetarian Menu Meeting: Retro Video Game Club Movie (8pm): "Hacker's Run" Sci Fi/Action. 109 min (PG) A team of cyber criminals enter a digital world where data equals money. MetaMovie Score: 78% Tuesday Dinner: BBQ Meeting: Book & Wine Club Movie (8pm): "The Unbearable Weight of Two Augs" Drama/Thriller. 135 min ® A modern day retelling of the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde story. (This won several awards) MetaMovie Score: 98% Wednesday Dinner: Seafood (Catch of the day) Meeting: Correctional Officers Union Movie (8pm): "Alli Gatornaut: Space Camp Sleepover" Comedy. 91 min ® A raunchy alligator enters the space program. MetaMovie Score: 87% Thursday Dinner: BBQ Meeting: Board Game Night Movie (8pm): "Old Criminals 3: Golden Oldies" Comedy. 112 min (G) The gang of retired criminals is at it again, this time they're robbing Fort Knox! MetaMovie Score: 72% Friday Dinner: Italian Meeting: Open Mic (Music, comedy, poetry, etc) Movie (8pm): "The Single Aug" Drama. 99 min (PG-13) An augmented divorcee tries to find love again. MetaMovie Score: 92% Saturday Dinner: Steak Meeting: Fantasy Sports Club Movie (8pm): "Haunted Phantom" Horror. 93 min ® A family is tormented by a ghost. MetaMovie Score: 89% Patsy Perkins' computer The computer, belonging to the Pent House warden, has a security rating of 1 and is found in the Warden Office. Recommendation for an inmate From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: Patsy Perkins I'm concerned by the rise of mentally unstable inmates admitted into our facility. The latest example is Jeremiah Caldwell (A-214). As you may recall, Caldwell was a developer of faulty neural network technology that caused severe brain damage. I am not questioning the court's decision to hold Caldwell criminally responsible. However, I am questioning our capacity to effectively meet his mental needs. The man is convinced that nothing here is real; somewhere out there, the "real" Jeremiah Caldwell is strapped in and dreaming (nightmaring?) the rest of us into existence. Worse, he's starting to convince others. My team can handle addiction cases, it can handle depression, apathy, violence… But inmates like Caldwell, like Worthmüller , like Adams – those who have completely broken with reality – these men do not belong here. With Lauren's recent concerns brought to my attention this is no longer something we should ignore. Dr. Suzanne Essel Clinical Director Budget Breakdown From: Kate Lewis external To: Patsy Perkins Dear Ms. Perkins, This is to inform you that we have received and assessed your annual Incident Review. Our analysts have identified several areas of concern and we’d like you to provide us with additional information so that we can clarify a few questions we might have for the next stage of this review. Your facility has shown a steady increase in inmate deaths, 18% over the last year, with the largest increase in prosecutions through the Terminal Violations Act. Of further concern is that a high percentage of your signed warrants appear to have been handled via proxy. Please forward us the prison files for this and the previous fiscal year. We will be in touch shortly to arrange a further interview. Kate Lewis Corrections Department of Arizona Weekly Medical Report From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: Patsy Perkins DEATH(S): Ian Wilburg: Ballistic trauma. Andres Brito: TVP. Barry Vaughn: Cardiac arrest. Raymond Cash: Suicide, Asphyxiation AILMENTS: Food Poisoning: 20% of inmates suffered from food poisoning last week. (State regulations think we should keep that below 5%) Turns out the kitchen was using a batch that was recalled a week ago. We threw it all out, but the inmates will be without protein for a few days. Recovery rate: 100% Note: A Rhinovirus strain (common cold) has spread throughout Cell Block A. I expect it to full infiltrate Cell Block B by next week. Hopefully, this will not also creep its way into the Administration building. Dr. Suzanne Essel Clinical Director Pat Rumerger's computer The computer is located in the security room near Stenger's office and is locked (security level 1). RE: Mejia's paperwork From: Thomas Stenger To: Pat Rumerger I have other priorities at the moment. I'll swing by your desk at the end of the shift. Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Pat Rumerger To: Thomas Stenger Subject: Mejia's paperwork I've got Mejia's evaluation forms and stuff you asked for. Also, the CO timesheets need signing off for accounts before end of day. She already sent me one passive aggressive email smiley. Just saying. Pat Rumerger Assistant to Head CO Names Are Important From: Dr. Suzanne Essel To: Thomas Stenger; Pat Rumerger Mr Stenger, I am requesting that all guards please review and respect our policy regarding nomenclature (i.e. how we refer to the inmates). This means no insults, no denigrating terms, and no nicknames (even those that may be in common use by the inmates themselves). Guards should refer to the inmates by either their state assigned ID numbers or (preferably) by their family names. Specifically, regarding inmate Neil Korilet (A-315), it is very important to stop calling him "Cyborg". I'm concerned this nickname enables Mr. Korilet's delusion and undermines any hope of rehabilitation. Dr. Suzanne Essel Clinical Director Inmate Quayle From: Alana Gutierrez To: All_Cos; Admin_All Following the recent attack on Dr. Yang by inmate Quayle, we ask that COs refrain from wearing sunglasses near cell A-313. The inmate's already unstable and we've been informed that it wasn't a random event. He's likely to become violent against anyone wearing sunglasses indoors. Dr. Essel now has Quayle on daily sedative treatment, but stay aware of his location, even during yard rec time just to be safe. Kelvin is doing fine. The only real damage was to his ego. Thanks, Alana Gutierrez Case Manager Thomas Stenger's computer See Thomas Stenger's computer. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past computers